Envy
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: Part 1 of my Seven Sins saga. Olivia decides to come clean about her feelings, but someone interferes.


By definition, a workaholic was compelled to work long, difficult hours. Working as a detective, however, would make even the most dedicated workaholic cringe. Olivia yawned as she pored over an old police report. It was already after midnight, and she had been working since six that morning on a re-opened child abduction case from ten years before. The deeper she immersed herself into the report, the more surprising information she discovered.

Finally, armed with a cup of coffee and a new crime theory, Olivia left a message on Casey's work phone, then her cell. Checking the time, the detective considered the likelihood that the attorney was still awake and busy. Having wrestled with her decision to tell the redhead how she felt about her for months, Olivia wondered if she could spin a new development into a special revelation.

On the way to Casey's apartment, the detective bought the attorney's favorite coffee. By the time she was buzzed into the apartment building, it was past one. Olivia smiled to herself, holding the case file in one hand and balancing the coffees in the other. She raised one hand to knock, but something stopped her in her tracks.

Inside of the apartment, she could hear loud moans. First considering the possibility that Casey could be watching something on television, Olivia's hopes were crushed when she recognized the redhead's voice. Olivia shifted uncomfortably. Maybe Casey was pleasuring herself. Maybe she was having phone sex. Those hopes, too, were crushed. Olivia's grip on the coffees tightened upon her realization that Casey was not alone. Nor was she watching anything. Joining the attorney's moans was a man's voice, a man's grunts.

God. She was interrupting Casey's sex life. Olivia hesitated, but regained her composure. What did she care of some meaningless man? That thought in mind, the detective transferred the case file to her other arm and knocked on the door.

A loud crash answered her, followed by the sound of footsteps. A few seconds later, the door unlatched from the inside, and Casey's emerald gaze peered out. "Olivia?" the attorney asked, startled.

"Hello," Olivia said through gritted teeth. As Casey opened the door and invited her inside, the brunette found herself torn between wanting to punch the bastard eagerly awaiting Casey's return, and admiring the attorney's disheveled appearance. Her robe tied loosely around her, her long red curls messed from what was clearly passionate sex…Casey looked incredible.

"Olivia?" Casey asked.

Brought back to Earth, Olivia realized the attorney had been speaking for several minutes. "What? Oh. I was just looking over the McManus case, and I think I found something you need to see."

"At one in the morning?" Casey questioned. "Olivia, I got off hours ago."

Obviously. Olivia resisted the urge to respond with a pithy retort. "Since when do you not work around the clock?" A double meaning never hurt anyone.

"Come back to bed, beautiful," the man called from the bedroom.

Casey bit her lip, taking the case file. "Alright. I'll look it over in the morning. I uh…I kind of have…a guest."

Olivia couldn't resist. "A guest? Well, I do admire your hospitality."

Casey's crimson blush began in her cheeks, eventually coloring most of her face and neck. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to come over," she mumbled. "It's..it's just..we've been seeing each other for a few months."

God, she was adorable when she blushed. Wait. "A few months?" Olivia repeated. She quickly lowered her voice. "Casey, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, Mother," Casey answered automatically. She sighed, tilting her head back. "He's a lawyer for Ledger Law. He's in town on business, and we met at a conference. We instantly hit it off. Is that okay?"

Surprised by the younger woman's biting tone, Olivia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Yeah. Of course it is. You're a grown woman. God knows I don't control you. I'll just see you in court in the morning. Enjoy your night. By the way, the coffee is fantastic." Placing both coffees on the counter, Olivia turned on her heel and left the apartment as quickly as she had arrived.

Later that evening, she stormed into her bedroom, fuming. So Casey had a special buddy. Far from the jealous type, Olivia simply laid on top of her comforter, closed her eyes, and began to contemplate how to seduce the younger woman into wanting her.


End file.
